


Anchor

by undyingdoloresumbrage



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, takes place after heroes of olympus ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undyingdoloresumbrage/pseuds/undyingdoloresumbrage
Summary: Reyna wakes up from a nightmare and Nico offers some advice.





	Anchor

 

New Rome looked so different in the rain. Stark white against the dark sky, the columned buildings looked like mausoleums. Thunder rumbled overhead as Reyna mounted Scipio. His mane was flattened by the rain and Reyna tried not to slip on the wet saddle. 

“Reyna!” Gwen was running toward her, holding a spear aloft. Her eyes were filled with hate as she it with full force, straight at Reyna. Narrowly missing the spear, Reyna flew into the sky. The wind plastered her hair to her face. She could hear Octavian somewhere below her, laughing. She reached up to wipe the rain from her eyes. Looking down she saw that they were covered in blood. What? Scipio’s mane was covered in it. Not again, Reyna thought. She felt herself falling and she clung to Scipio. As she approached the ground, the world shifted and suddenly she felt herself being thrown onto a tiled floor. She hit the ground hard and looked up to see Hylla. They were in one of the Amazons’ warehouses. With a start, Reyna realized she was dreaming. 

“Le odio.” Hylla snarled, her voice filled with venom. “You think after destroying our family I would ever love you? Get out.”

“Hylla… please.” Reyna’s voice was weak and she tried to push her emotions down. She wished she was falling again. She wished she was fighting for her life against the giants again. Anything would have been easier than this.

“Get rid of her” Hylla snarled. Reyna watched as one of the Amazons aimed an arrow at her. She closed her eyes. 

“Reyna!” It was Nico’s voice now. Reyna opened her eyes. New Rome was burning. She scrambled to her feet. She saw Nico crouched on the ground. He was covered in blood. She tried to run to him, but tripped. She pushed herself up on her hands knees. She could see Coach Hedge lying motionless a few feet away.

“Coach!” She called, reaching her hand toward him. He didn’t move. “Reyna!” Nico yelled again. She looked up. He was holding a limp Hazel in his arms. 

“Nico!” She yelled. She leapt to her feet, sprinting toward him. As she ran, she saw his skin become sallow until there was nothing left but his skeleton. He then crumbled to dust leaving her alone. She felt tears prick her eyes, all the air was gone. She couldn’t breath. 

“Nico!” She sat straight up in bed. She reached out to turn on the lamp on her nightstand. Surveying her surroundings, Reyna tried to anchor herself to the present moment. She counted the books on her bookshelf. She ran her hand along her pillow case. Aurum’s head peeked out from the side of her bed. She heard him whine. 

“Up.” She whispered, indicating for him to get on the bed. He jumped on the bed and curled up next to her. She ran her hand along his smooth, metallic back. It was just a dream, she thought. She tried to close her eyes, but was only bombarded with images. She began to shake and her breathing became rapid. Stop it! You’re just panicking, calm down. She pulled at her hair. Aurum whined. She heard something move in the hallway. She slunk out of bed, moving to the nightstand where she kept a knife. She padded softly to the doorway. 

“Reyna?” Nico’s voice came from the other side. Reyna cautiously moved in front of the door, holding the knife defensively. Logically, she knew Nico was visiting for a couple weeks and was using her guest bedroom. One can never take too many chances she reminded herself. 

“Come in.” She said. The door opened to reveal a sleep rumpled Nico.

“It’s really me.” He said calmly, looking at her weapon. She lowered the knife. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. Did I wake you?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Nico said, shrugging.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Nico moved into the room to pet Aurum. Reyna walked over to the bedside table to replace the knife. She glanced at Nico out of the corner of her eye. He looked much healthier than he had a few months ago. Camp Half-Blood had helped him regain a darker, healthier skin tone. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Nico asked.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Reyna replied, turning to look at him. Nico’s hands were twisting in his shirt.

“Was I in it?” 

“Yes.” Reyna saw his eyebrows knit together in worry. She had a sudden urge to touch him, to reassure herself that he was really there. She pushed the feeling down.

“What happened?”

“Nothing… you were just…” She trailed off. “It doesn’t matter now, you’re safe.”

“Y’know Reyna… what I’ve learned in the last couple months is that… it doesn’t make you weak or wrong to react to be... vulnerable.” Nico spoke very quickly and matter of factly, looking at the floor. Reyna crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn’t in the mood for a lecture.

“You know I can handle myself. Go back to bed.” She grumbled.

“I know but… uh, do you want to… talk… about… it?” He lifted his head and looked her in the eye. She could tell he was determined, but completely uncomfortable. She sighed and uncrossed her arms.

“I’m fine. I can take care of myself-” Reyna started, but Nico cut her off.

“You don’t have to do this all by yourself, though.” He continued. “Let’s talk… please.”

“Look, Nico I appreciate it but you don’t have to worry about it.” Reyna assured him. “I know you don’t actually want to have this conversation.” 

“Why do you think that?” Nico said, frowning. Reyna sighed. She liked to put on a brave face for those she cared about. She knew that she really did need to talk about her dream, but asking Nico to take on her problems as well as his own? She had felt what he felt during their travels with the Athena Parthenos. She couldn’t put this on him. 

“It’s because you don’t think I can handle it?” He pressed.

“No, of course not! I-” She began, but Nico cut her off.

“That’s exactly what you think!” Nico started, suddenly angry. “I’m so sick of everyone worrying about me. I’m finally learning to let go of everything I’ve had to deal with and people still walk on eggshells around me.”

“That’s not true!” Reyna protested. 

“It is and you know it. I’m done letting the bad things in the past control me now.” Nico said. “Let me worry about you."

“I told you I was fine.” Reyna gritted her teeth. “I told you I can take care of myself! Go back to bed- 

“I know I’m not Frank or Percy... or Jason!” Nico stammered. “But you’re my friend… I can’t just… Look I’m not going anywhere. I’m- I’m here for you.” Reyna felt a tightness in her throat. She was not going to cry, not over something as stupid as this. No way in hell. So instead she let out an angry sigh.

“Just leave it alone!” 

“No!” Nico let an exasperated sigh. He suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Reyna immediately tensed up. She stood there awkwardly. Apparently Nico felt the same way because just as quickly he pulled back. His hands began twisting in his shirt again. When he finally spoke, it was quiet and unsure. 

“I- I know you, Reyna. Everything we went through on the quest…” Nico trailed off. He shook his head. “You don’t have to carry your burden alone.” Reyna let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She never really thought about people caring for her. Ever since Hylla had joined the Amazons, she’d learn to take care of herself. She’d thought she had found someone to confide in with Jason, but that didn’t compare to how she felt about the stupid, scrawny son of Hades in front of her. She hadn’t realized how much she valued his friendship. How much she trusted him.

“Where did you learn all this… talking stuff.” Reyna asked.

“My friends at Camp. Will, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Jason. They started kind of a support group for demigods. And we’re all encouraged to talk about our feelings… and stuff.” He looked up through his hair. “It’s pretty lame.” 

Reyna laughed. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. They sat in silence for awhile until Nico began to hum. He was humming something that sounded a bit like a folk song, but Reyna couldn’t pin it down. 

“That’s pretty.” Reyna said. 

“My sister used to sing it to me when I was little I think.” Nico said. 

“Bianca?” Reyna asked. 

“Yeah.” Nico turned to her. “When I was little, she was the one who took care of me. For so long I thought it was just easier to take care of myself because I didn’t think I could take another person I care about dying.”

“That’s… that’s exactly how it is with me and Hylla.” Reyna said, looking down at her comforter. “When she left to be with the Amazons, I didn’t have anyone to watch over me anymore. So I decided I would be my own support.” 

“So I guess we can learn to depend on each other?” Nico said. Reyna took a deep breath and nodded. She slowly leaned her head on Nico’s shoulder.

“You’re my best friend.” She whispered. He leaned her head on hers.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: i found this story in my Google Drive from a few years ago and thought it actually aged pretty well so i thought why the hell not and here we are. thanks for reading!


End file.
